Hidden in the Trees
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Disappearing into the forest like that, coming back with moss clinging in her hair. It was no wonder the boys gave her weird looks, probably wondering what exactly she had been getting up to.


**Hidden in the Trees**

**Summary: Disappearing into the forest like that, coming back with moss clinging in her hair. It was no wonder the boys gave her weird looks, probably wondering what exactly she had been getting up to.**

**Just a little piece I did after watching the scenes between Scabior and Hermione for the umpteenth time.**

She moved seamlessly through the trees, past the wards around the camp. It was risky, she knew, but she needed some place private and the camp just wouldn't do. Someone walking 'in' on her would just ruin it.

This growing feeling in the pit of her stomach, the pleasant burn throughout her body, the overgrowing need that she so desperately craved after being stuck out in the forest while on the hunt for the horcruxs.

It-this. Yes, this. It had been there for awhile. Growing from her frustration with Ron when he left, from not making much progress in the hunt as a whole. Having one was great and all but even then they still hadn't managed to destroy it. Even the more advanced spells she knew from long hours of studying hadn't worked.

It was stress. Pure and simple. The problem was getting rid of it-No. The problem was _him_. That man she saw in the forest, one of the snatchers. The one that had smelled her perfume. He kept invading her dreams recently to perform wonderous ministrations on her that took all those feelings away. But then, when she awoke it was there again. It was frustrating, much more than anything else she had ever experienced before.

Hermione looked back over her shoulder at the camp, at the place she knew where the wards were, biting on her lip, almost nervous. It may not be the smartest thing to do but she desperately needed this. Turning back to the forest she walks over roots, being careful not to step on twigs, sticking to places with more dirt on the ground than foliage as she walks.

It's only after a matter of minutes that she finally stops, not willing to put if of any longer, to go any further. Finding a secluded place with as much trees and bushes around it as she could.

Her breath was already ragged from just the thought of what she was about to. Hooking her fingers into the edge of her pants she pushes the annoying piece of clothing down her legs, disentangling it from her feet by kicking it off along with her knickers. The next thing to get thrown off was her shirt, then she was unhooking her bra to throw ontop of the pile she had accumulated.

With a sigh she settled against the tree, sliding down, not caring when the strips of bark sliced lightly at her back. Stretching her legs out infront of her she parted them as her hand slid down her inner thigh, as if barely there. As a shiver traveled through her body she leaned her head back, hair serving as a sort of cushion against the tree. Dipping her hand further down, she drew a finger over her slit, feeling just how wet she had become as her lips parted in a silent moan.

She could just imagine that man between her legs, pumping his finger into her, preparing her.

Letting out a hot breath of air as her finger curled into her core, she pumped slow, imagining the man to be a bit of a tease. To make her beg. Soon she was whimpering softly after shoving another finger inside. Murmuring to the trees around her, "_Please, please..._"

His fingers moved away, hot breath directed onto her neck before his tongue was tracing the outer edge of her ear. Tugging, nipping softly at the flesh as breathless words hissed at her to say what she wanted, just once.

Lips falling on her neck, his ear right next to her mouth as she answered with an enthusiastic moan. "_Please fuck me._" As the words passed those lips tilted into a smirk against her skin, and then she was filled by him.

Hands were on her breasts and she gasped as her nipples were pinched between the fingers, palm pressed against her skin to feel the accelerated pace of her heart. They were groping at her chest in a skillful manner. A whine was released when a hand left only for her to moan a moment later when his thumb circled her clit.

She was rocking against her fingers when she came undone, a cry uttering from her lips as a wave of bliss passed over her body.

Her heart was slowing to a normal pace when she opened her eyes, catching her breath a moment later when she saw a branch swishing back into place not far from her temporary oasis, yet there was no wind to have moved it.

**Thinking of doing a dream sequence as a prequel or follow-up for this. If you want it though you'll have to tell me as I cannot read minds, even if I wish I could. That and I already have a million projects and challenges to write for so unless anyone here likes the story I won't bother as it would just be a waste of your and my time.**

**And no I will never write _that_ rape scene for this pairing; there's already too many, it's a cliche with them, and I don't feel like writing something you've already seen a million times.**


End file.
